metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Command Chamber
The Command Chamber is part of an underground base, built and created by Force Two of the GFMC Task Force Herakles in the Temple Grounds prior to the events of Metroid Prime 2 Echoes. They were stationed down below in the Splinter Hive, which was linked to a huge system of Splinter Hives. Many dead troopers can be seen here, some of whom reanimate into Dark Troopers. Description .]] The room consists of three parts. The first part contains a converted cargo pod gate, which blocks access to the third part of the room, that is controlled by a terminal. However, it is initially knocked offline due to lack of power. GSGT C. Benet and SPC B. Reevs are found among the dead troopers in this section, and Samus can scan both of their bodies to obtain Trooper Logs. Toward the back of the room is a Morph Ball tunnel, which leads to the second part of the Command Chamber. This section contains more dead troopers (some of which are suspended from the ceiling by Splinter webbing) and piles of Splinter carcasses. A reserve power cell from the [[G.F.S. Tyr|G.F.S. Tyr]] is found here, and has a Bomb Slot on it that provides power to the cargo pod gate from before. Upon its activation, the dead troopers lying on the ground become possessed, and turn into Dark Troopers. The terminal in the first part can now be scanned, and activate the cargo pod gate to reveal the third part of the room, which contains four more Dark Troopers. It also contains several hive-like structures. Connecting rooms *Hive Tunnel (via Blue Door) *Hive Storage (via Blue Door) Inhabitants .]] First Visit ;4 Worker Splinters :"Morphology: Worker Splinter Drone of the Splinter Hive. Low-threat target. Generates webbing for use in its duties." ;11 Dark Troopers :"Morphology: Dark Trooper Deceased GF soldier. Bioscans indicate terminated lifesigns in this trooper, and the presence of an unknown biomass." Second Visit ;3 Dark Troopers :"Morphology: Dark Trooper Deceased GF soldier. Bioscans indicate terminated lifesigns in this trooper, and the presence of an unknown biomass." Scans ;GSGT C. Benet :"There's something wrong with the lock systems in this section. They've failed twice, locking us out until someone came along to let us in. If it happens again while we're playing "bait" for those things...well, at least we'll go out fighting, instead of hiding in the control area." ;SPC B. Reevs :"I don't like this plan. This hive is a small portion of a larger network. There may be dozens of hive systems like this across the planet, and they may all be linked. Destroying this one may buy us time, but it may also provoke the other hives into attacking." ;Other dead marines :"Bioscan complete. :Galactic Federation trooper. Zero lifesigns. :Trooper's armor computer heavily damaged. Unable to recover Log entries." ;Galactic Federation Crate :"Object scan complete. '' :''This is a Galactic Federation Crate. '' :''These storage units are known for their complex lock systems: destroy them to discover their contents." ;Heavy Galactic Federation Crate :"Object scan complete. '' :''This is a Heavy Galactic Federation Crate. '' :''These storage units are durable. Only heavy weapons and explosives can damage them." ;Security panel (offline) :"Security panel offline. Unable to access gate controls. Restore power to this system to operate it." ; Security panel (online) :"Security panel online. Gate control system restored. Moving gate to open position." ; Security panel (activated) :"Gate system malfunction. Unit is offline. Gate will not move from current position." ;Converted cargo pod gate :"Object scan complete. :This is a converted cargo pod gate. :This gate was once part of a starship cargo bay. It has been modified for security purposes. It will move when a nearby panel is scanned." ;Dead creature :"Bioscan complete. Unknown bioform. Zero lifesigns. Scans indicate target was recently terminated. 242 wounds from trooper high-energy weapons detected." ;Computer 1 :"Enemy movement analysis complete. :Attempts to block enemy access have been in vain. Enemy units have bypassed our gates and shields by burrowing through the earth nearby." ;Computer 2 :"Security breach, multiple areas. All units to full alert. :Command and Control center compromised. Repel invading hostiles at all costs. All units cleared to engage." ;Computer 3 :"Engineering Status Log :D. Senge, reporting. :I've installed one of the ship's reserve power cells here. It's holding so far, but too much activity could knock it offline. I hope we don't come to that." ;Dead Splinters 1 :"Terminated bioform scan complete. :Codex genome match: Splinter :Targets were terminated by a variety of trooper weapons. Unknown biochemical residue present on several exoskeletons. Further research recommended." ;Dead Splinters 2 :"Terminated bioform scan complete. :Codex genome match: Splinter :Source of termination: blunt trauma to critical areas. Evidence suggests these bioforms were eliminated in close combat, by unarmed troopers." ;Bomb Slot :"Device: Bomb Slot :Powered system control unit. :Insert the Morph Ball into the slot, then detonate a Bomb. :This will transfer energy from the slot to the device connected to it." ;Bomb Slot (offline) :"Scan complete. System control unit is offline. Unit is incapable of receiving power. Unable to restore control functions." ;Grating :"This panel is weakened from damage. Use a Morph Ball Bomb on it to destroy it." Gallery Bomb_Slot_Command_Chamber.jpg|Samus activating the Bomb Slot in the reserve power cell. Dark_Troopers_Command_Chamber.jpg|Federation Troopers are reanimated through Ing possession. Category:Temple Grounds Category:Rooms Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2